Darkness Within The Heart
by Kitsune Arashi
Summary: Tom Riddle's life was not a happy life when he was going to Hogwarts, when a few boys pick on him he finally snaps... R/R
1. Default Chapter

**Darkness within the heart**

By, **Kitsune**** Arashi**

**Kitsune_arashi@yahoo.com**

Disclaimer: I don't own Tom, but that won't stop me from making him my hubby!

Rating: PG-13… For… swearing… Uhm… Just read you'll agree it's about PG-13 

Note: I love Tom, but the Tom who was in the 2nd movie to me, didn't work. I am just in an angst mood today, maybe this fic is angst but who cares. To tired to care. Plus I need more Tom Riddle fics for my site. You have one? send it to me. I'm unsure about how he became evil, so sue me, well don't. Well let me put it in other words, don't piss me off, I'm in no mood (Why do you think I'm writing this?) I don't know where I got the idea from. I know it wasn't another fanfiction… Maybe I dreamt it? I swear I have the worst memory… Well it doesn't matter… Just read…

_~ Look into my heart… all you will see is black… ~_

Tom… Tom Marvolo Riddle is my name, something I shouldn't be happy about. Another thing I hate about my self. Just a name you say? To you. To me it's a sick filthy muggle name given to me by my damn witch mother. My _damn_ witch mother who was stupid enough to fall in love with a muggle, then naming me after him. I hate my life, and I doubt it is going to get any better.

I was walking down the dark halls of Hogwarts, everyone is in their classes. Why wasn't I in class you ask? Simple, because I am headboy this year, and I was sent out to do a job. What kind of job? Can't tell, it's a secret. I soon hear some talking in one of the classrooms, but it was not a teacher's voice… and the class was supposed to be empty at this time. It wouldn't hurt to check it out, would it? I walked towards the door, hand grasping the doorknob, but not yet turning it. It sounded like about three people were in there.

"You sure we should be doing this?" 

"Of course not! But that what makes it more fun…" One of them laughed, I could hear some movement, the sound of someone taking something out of his pockets. 

"Woah, where'd you get that?"

"Some stupid muggle was selling it on the summer break, want some?"

What the hell, I turned the knob and opened the door. The three shot their gazes at me, I stared back at them. "Aren't you suppose to be in class?" I asked.

They blinked a few times, until one of them shoved whatever he had in his hand back into his pockets. He was the first to talk. "Heh, Tom didn't hear you coming…" He tried not to stutter, and was doing an awful job. He stood up, and walked right up to me.

"You didn't answer me…" I locked my eyes onto his. "Tell me before I report you." I recognized him after a while, his name was Calvin, who was also a Slytherin.

His eyebrows shot up. "Oh?" He smiled a bit, "Look at you, sounding all high and mighty…" He pushed the door behind me, hearing it close. But that didn't make me turn around. "Headboy's can have fun can't they?"

I continued staring at him, only my stare soon became into a glare. "Of course, but it depends what kind of _fun_ you mean…"

The other two boys laughed, and soon they stood up, blocking my other two sides. "Oh come on Tom, you seem to serious most of the time. Loosen up!" One of them said. I looked over at him. He was a bit short, and had a round face. I didn't know him, but one thing is for sure, I don't like him.

"Loosen up?" I growled.

"Oh, I didn't mean it in a bad way," The boy smiled, then turned to his friend the one who was in front of me. "Calvin why don't we try it on him?"

"Hmm…" Calvin started to look interested. His face twisted into a smile, one I couldn't trust. "I think that is what our Tom needs…" He backed away from me slightly, grabbing what was in his pockets and held it out. It was a pouch, filled with white powder. Sugar? No… "How about it Tom?"

I stared at the substance inside the pouch, I stared at it for a while, no… I can't… I heard a few laughs come from the three. I looked up from the pouch, and looked at all three of them. "No…"

"Little Tom scared?" One taunted, the one who hadn't talked for the whole time. 

"No," I said, then held out my hand. "Give it to me, I won't tell, I'll just throw it away."

Calvin looked at me with a disgusted looked, and threw back his hand. "No," He said. "And let _you_ ruin my fun? Psh, Headboy's really do suck…" He said to me, then turned to his friends. "You really do got to chill, you dirty half blood…"

Something struck me, as soon as he said that word. My eyes widened and sunk my teeth into my bottom lip until I tasted blood… My own blood…

The two laughed. "Yeah, I heard his father ditched his mum as soon as she told him she was a witch, what a dumb bitch!" 

Biting hard, I could feel my own warm blood drip from the side of my mouth. 

"Well that is what you get for falling in love with a muggle. Get left out in the streets, plus, you get a mudblood…"

Shaking with anger, I couldn't control my self. "What the hell did you call me!?" Throwing my fist right into the closet person by me, catching him right in the jaw. I saw I punched the first one who called me that. When he lifted his head back up, I grabbed him by the neck, bringing him up a bit. "What… Did you call me?"

"Rrg!" He gasped for breath. 

"Calling me a mudblood huh? I'll make you pay…" Seeing the fear in his eyes, I laughed, enjoying this pain. For once, I was in control. For once, I wasn't the one suffering. I threw him to his friends. They failed to catch him, so they all fell. Laughing even harder at this sight, giving a cool evil laugh I never knew existed inside of me. One that sent a cool chill down your back, the kind of laugh you fear. I stopped as they shuffled to their feet.

"What the hell are you doing Riddle!?" 

"Something I wanted to do a long, long time ago," Eyes narrowing at the three. "But I guess it will have to wait… Ever call me that again, and I swear, I will give you something _worse_ than death… ten times worse…" Then turned around walking out the door, swearing to myself.

Damn my father.

Damn my mother.

Damn my life.

Damn the muggles.

Muggles are probably the reason why my life is this way. What if there were no muggles? Would my life be this bad?

Yes…

What IF there were no muggles…?

~ End ~


	2. wicked

Arashi: MWA HAHAHAHAHAHA! ***glomps**** Tom Riddle*** I'll make you feel ALL better!

Tom: Eugh… Do you have to?

Arashi: *sniffles* You dun luv me?

Tom: …. No comment…

Arashi: *shrugs* Well I do! 

Tom: Arg… I'm getting a headache…

Arashi: Yea same here, no one reviewed the god damn fic!

Tom: Probably I scared 'em off *sniggers*

Arashi: Well you were kinda scary…

Tom: I know…

Arashi: *points at you* YOU BETTER LEAVE A *BLEEP*ING REVIEW OR I'LL FLAME YOUR *BLEEP*ING ASS!

Tom: ….

Arashi: Sheesh! I wanna know if I'm a good writer or not! 

Tom: I guess you are…

Arashi: Really?

Tom: Erm, I'm just saying that so you won't tie me up again…

Arashi: Ha! Ha! Ha! Now Voldy, I would never do that to _you_

Tom: But you did it to Draco… That poor rich bastard…

Arashi: *glares* he's my rich bastard!

Tom: *rolls eyes* maybe we should end this. This part is *kinda* pointless…

Arashi: Good point. Please review!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
